Recess lighting fixtures are commonly used in construction. The recess lighting fixtures generally include a base or plaster frame, a lamp holder for holding the electrical lamp and a trim ring. Recessed lighting fixtures provide lighting characteristics that are often desired in new construction and in existing ceilings.
Recessed lighting fixtures are fixed to the ceiling in a specific location and the location of the lighting fixture is often limited by the ceiling structure. Many recessed lighting fixtures have fixed lamps that do not permit adjustment. Depending on the location of the recessed lighting fixture, it may be desirable to aim the lamp in a particular direction to provide the desired lighting pattern or to focus the light in a specific target area. The adjustment mechanisms of many of the prior recessed lighting fixtures are difficult to operate and provide limited orientation of the lamp. The confined area of the recessed lighting fixture also make it difficult to adjust the position of the lamp after the fixture is installed in the ceiling.
Various devices have been proposed for recessed lighting fixtures and downlights having an adjustment mechanism to enable the adjustment and orientation of the lamp. One example is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0193142 to Dupre. The adjustment device in this published application includes a worm gear drive for aiming a locking mechanism for a luminaire. The luminaire assembly includes a collar and a yoke where the yoke is pivotally connected to the collar. A worm gear is attached to the collar and engages gear teeth on an arm to pivot the yoke with respect to the collar. The collar has an inner collar which rotates axially with respect to the outer collar about a vertical axis. In this manner, the luminaire can pivot about a vertical axis and about a horizontal axis.
U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0186717 to Ruberg relates to a compact luminaire having a lamp module bracket assembly. The assembly has a first band and a second band connected together by a pair of arms. The arms are pivotally connected to the band to allow aiming of the luminaire. A screw is tightened to fix the position of the lamp of the luminaire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,151 to Doubeck et al. discloses a lamp assembly for recessed ceiling fixture having a support assembly for a lamp socket and a lamp. The support assembly has a rotation ring to allow rotation about a vertical axis with respect to the frame. The support assembly also includes arms that are pivotally connected to the rotation ring to allow angular adjustment of the lamp about a horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,878 to Doubeck et al. discloses a rotatable recessed light fixture with a movable stop member. A spin disk has an upwardly extending tab which engages a stop member upon rotation of the spin disk. The lamp mechanism is able to rotate with the spin disk about a vertical axis. A lamp support also includes a support member for the lamp where the support member is pivotally connected to the lamp mechanism. The support member has a pair of legs with projections which slide within an arcuate slot formed in a bracket that is fixed to the ring. The legs enable the lamp mechanism to pivot about a horizontal axis and a vertical axis with respect to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,124 to Schubert et al. relates to an adjustable light fixture having a rotation adjustment assembly and an angle adjustment assembly for directing a lamp to a target area. The light fixture includes a frame having an aperture and a mounting disk. The mounting disk includes arms which form an angle adjustment assembly for the lamp. A rotation assembly is pivotally connected to the arms and the angle adjustment assembly. The rotation assembly includes a rotation disk and a rotation frame which holds the lamp. The position of the lamp can be adjusted about a horizontal axis and a vertical axis by rotating the rotation assembly with respect to the arms and the mounting disk.
Other adjustable lamp assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0186718 to Magisano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,073 to Henderson, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,157 to Pahl and GB 2,061,703 to Gilbert.
Although the prior devices function in the intended manner, these devices are relatively complicated and can be difficult to adjust the position of the lamp in some situations. Therefore, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved adjustment mechanisms for lamp assemblies.